gifted
by minewtftw
Summary: hoseok hanya namja biasa, hanya saja dia memiliki kelebihannya sendiri. bts hoseok!centric. AU. possible yaoi content in the future.


**a gifted guy**

**hoseok!centric, au**

**rating: k (for now)**

_**bold italic **_**= people's thoughts**

_italic_** = hoseok's thoughts**

.

.

.

"Yah, lumayan."

Tangan sang sonsaengnim tidak sengaja menyentuh jari Hoseok saat memberikan pekerjaannya.

**_'Apakah ini pantas disebut sebagai tugas? Dasar, dia pasti tidak mengerjakannya dengan benar. Bodoh.'_**

Hoseok menggigit bibirnya dan memeluk tugasnya erat. "Saya akan memperbaikinya lagi terlebih dahulu, kalau sudah selesai saya akan langsung memberikannya."

"Oh, baiklah. Kutunggu minggu depan." Hoseok membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan keluar ruang guru. Hoseok memperhatikan tangan kanannya, sebelum berlari ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hoseok."

_**'Kenapa orang ini membaca terus, sih? Mengerikan.'**_

Seseorang menyentuh pundak Hoseok. Hoseok mendongakkan kepalanya dan menjawabnya dengan 'hm'. Memang kenapa kalau dia suka membaca? Toh itu haknya.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam catatan sejarahmu?"

_**'Karena aku malas mencatat waktu itu.'**_

Hoseok merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sebuah buku tulis. Dia memberikannya pada namja di hadapannya.

"Thanks."

_**'Ah, malas. Nanti kufoto-'**_

"Terputus." Tangan namja tadi sudah tidak berada di pundaknya. Hoseok menghela nafas dan kembali fokus pada bukunya.

_'Kadang mempunyai bakat itu melelahkan.'_

.

.

.

.

"Ah, ada lowongan." Hoseok baru melewati papan pengumuman di kampusnya saat dia melihatnya.

_'Dicari teman satu apartemen_

_Lokasi: apartemen xx blok xx'_

"Itu tidak jauh dari kampus.." gumam Hoseok.

_'Kriteria:_

_-murid seoul university of arts_

_-namja_

_-mau membayar setengah dari uang sewa_

hubungi: Min Yoongi -xx-xxx-xxx-'

Hoseok memang berpikiran untuk keluar dari apartemennya sekarang. Lokasinya cukup jauh dari kampusnya. Hoseok memotret selebaran tersebut sebelum menelfon seseorang.

"Annyeong, saya Jung Hoseok.."

.

.

.

.

"Menurutku selebaran itu ide yang bodoh, tidak kusangka ada juga yang mau." Hoseok hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan pria Daegu di hadapannya. Namja itu membuka sepatunya dan mepersilahkan Hoseok masuk. "Welcome to _mi casa._"

"Lumayan."

"Memang apartemen ini kecil, tapi setidaknya ada dua kamar." Yoongi berjalan ke dapur dan membuka kulkas. Dia melemparkan sekaleng soda ke Hoseok yang ditangkapnya. Hoseok membukanya sebelum menenggaknya. _"So, you don't have to worry."_

"Heum."

"Alasanku memasang iklan itu adalah, aku kesulitan membayar uang sewanya," Yoongi mengambil satu kaleng lagi dari kulkas dan membukanya sebelum meminumnya. Dari gambarnya, Hoseok tahu itu sekaleng bir dingin. "Harganya terus naik tetapi gaji kerjaku tidak."

"Kau bekerja?"

"Yep, aku seorang _disc jockey _di klub dekat sini."

"Ah, geurae."

"Heum," Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya lantai parkeet ruang tengah. Dia menepuk-nepuk lantai di sampingnya, menyuruh Hoseok untuk duduk, dan itulah yang dilakukan Hoseok. "Kalau kau?"

_"Part-time student, part-time dance instructor for those snobby little kids."_

_"_Ooh, hebat juga kau." ucap Yoongi seraya menepuk punggung Hoseok.

_**'Dia baru murid tahun pertama dan sudah bekerja seperti itu?'**_

"Ada yang aneh.." Hoseok menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Yoongi tepat di kedua matanya. ".. dengan bekerja sebagai instruktur tari?"

"Oh! Tidak, tidak!" Yoongi mengibaskan kedua tangannya, memutuskan kontak fisik dengan Hoseok. Yoongi menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sembari menolehkan kepalanya. "Menurutku itu mengagumkan.."

Tangan Hoseok bergerak menyentuh pundak Yoongi.

_**'Kau gila?! Itu jjang! Itu daebak!'**_

"Gomawo.." Hoseok tersenyum pada Yoongi sebelum menarik tangannya. Dia memegang kaleng sodanya dengan kedua tangannya dan meminumnya. Dia meminum semuanya hingga habis sebelum menyelesaikannya dengan ucapan 'ah..'.

"Kapan aku bisa pindah ke sini?"

.

.

.

.

"Hup!" Hoseok meletakkan kardus terakhirnya di ruang tengah. Di belakangnya, Yoongi mengikuti sambil menguap. Saat Hoseok menelfon bahwa dia sudah di bawah dengan barang-barangnya. Yoongi langsung buru-buru memakai kaos dan sandal kamarnya, menyiram wajahnya dengan air, dan keluar dari apartemen. Dia bahkan hampir melupakan kuncinya.

"Kenapa kau pagi sekali?" tanya Yoongi seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai parkeet, tersembunyi di antara tumpukan kardus-kardus Hoseok. Lengannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi kedua matanya.

"Kan aku sudah menelfonmu kemarin."

"Jinjja?" Yoongi menyingkirkan lengannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya, melirik ke arah Hoseok. Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya yang baru dan mulai memindahkan kardus-kardus tersebut.

"Nde, kemarin siang."

"Ah, aku sedang bermain basket," Yoongi kembali menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengannya. "Nde, aku ingat sekarang."

"Heum."

"Kalau kau butuh bantuan, bangunkan aku."

"Kau bahkan tidak akan bangun kalau ada marching band tepat di sampingmu."

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar dengkuran pelan.

Hari pertamanya di sini dimulai dengan bersusah payah membangunkan Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

**-continued-**


End file.
